kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5/Plot
After class the gods prepare to go for their various club activities. The only exception is Takeru, who has yet to join any club. Apollon advises him as the student council president to just give something a try but Takeru replies isn't it enough that he is attending classes. In the library Thoth tells Yui to do something about that failure, Totsuka Takeru, since all the other gods are at least participating in clubs but Takeru still hasn't even tried a single one. He tells Yui that it's Zeus order and to do something about it. While thinking what to do, Yui sees Takeru and asks if he is practicing swordsmanship. She asks if he would mind joining a club and in any case he can't keep going like this. Even the going home club would do since he can leave right after class, just like what he's doing now. Takeru points his wooden stick at Yui, calling her 'weed' and saying she is very persistent. She makes it sound like she is looking out for him, but it's only because she wants to graduate since if he fails, she won't be able to leave either. Yui denies it and Takeru tells her to leave him alone before walking away. Yui returns to her room and complains to Melissa about how rude Takeru is and how he doesn't listen to her at all. Of course she wants to graduate, but that isn't all. Melissa replies that since Yui and Takeru are from the same country and they both like swinging sticks around, they should be getting along better. He tells her it'll be fine and he's sure she will get through to him. The more they repel one another at first, the more exciting it is and that's what love is about. Takeru sees Yui practicing swordsmanship outside and asks her why didn't she say so. In fact, Yui had tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. She tells him it is called "iai", the art of sword drawing, and she has been doing it since she was little. She had practiced every day so she wanted to keep it up, even while she is here. Takeru says that words are cheap and trusting is for idiots. Yui once again tells him to join a club. Of course she wants to graduate, but that isn't all. It's hard to express, but she wants to overcome this alongside everyone here. Takeru then challenges her to a duel with swords. If she wins he'll join a club. If he wins, she will never bring it up again. Yui agrees and he tells her he will not be holding back. They duel using shinais. When Takeru attacks Yui he stops just before his shinai hits her. He is impressed that she didn't run and says they will postpone the duel since her body is too weak. Takeru tells her running is the best way to strengthen her body and that he runs every morning and night. Yui is happy when she realizes he is saying she can join him and agrees to do so. From then on Yui runs and trains together with Takeru daily, even though she begins dozing off in class from being too tired and her relationship with Takeru improves. One day it rains and Melissa comments that they will not be able to run today. Yui agrees but then she sees Takeru running outside. She chases after him and calls out to him. Takeru notices that she is standing at the edge of a cliff and shouts at her to get back. Before Yui can do so the cliff side collapses and she falls. Takeru jumps after her and in his attempt to save her breaks his limiter. He succeeds in catching her and tells her it's alright now. He'll protect her since his divine powers have returned. They hear Zeus's voice and are both transported back to the school. Zeus is furious that Takeru broke his limiter and used his divine powers, calling it a serious offense. He seals Takeru's divine powers again and traps him. Zeus says that he is unable to control his emotions and has destroyed a part of the garden, therefore he will be suspended until he repents and acknowledges his transgression. The other gods run in and Yui tells them how Takeru had saved her when she fell from a cliff and broke his limiter. Zeus tells Takeru that if he does not repent, he will be expelled. As a special exception, he will allow the others to graduate without him. Loki asks Zeus if that means they can flunk out and go home if they go back to being gods, saying maybe he'll try it. Zeus calls him a fool and tells them those who are expelled will spend the rest of eternity as statues before releasing Takeru. Yui follows Takeru when he leaves and he tells her to stay away. She apologises, saying it's her fault, but Takeru says it's his fault instead. It was raining so hard he didn't think she would come. If he had waited for her a little longer, this wouldn't have happened. He tells her it is pointless talking to Zeus again since Zeus will not listen and it is not like anyone trusts him anyway. Yui declares that she trusts him and can't let them continue to misunderstand him. Takaru snaps at her to shut up and leave him alone. Tsukito talks to Yui and says when they were young, a goddess fell from a cliff right before Takeru's eyes. She was a kind goddess who had looked after him since the day he was born. Takeru tried to save her but failed because he was too young and weak. Those who had seen it misunderstood and thought Takeru had pushed her from the cliff. Even though Takeru insisted that was not true, people continued to doubt him due to his uncouth nature. Yui thinks to herself that the goddess must have been very important to Takeru and losing her must have been so painful in itself. Takeru punches a tree in frustration, thinking that everyone only judges people by what's on the outside and they're only thinking of themselves. However, he then remembers how Yui had said she trusts him. Zeus talks to Thoth about how the gods' divine powers makes this garden realm unstable. That is why he used limiters to suppress their powers. Thoth comments that who knew the shackles could break if their emotions ran rampant. Zeus says he must remove all impediments to this crucial plan to gather the gods in this garden and teach them about humans. Thoth replies that Takeru is not the type to meekly apologize, which means he will be expelled. At this moment Takeru bursts in and is about to apologize when he is stopped by Yui. Yui says Takeru does not need to apologize because he has not done anything to apologize for. She explains to Zeus that Takeru only wanted to save her and that caused his limiter to break. She asks Zeus isn't this academy a place for gods to study human emotion. The desire to save someone is a very natural human emotion, so it doesn't make sense for Takeru to have to apologize. The other gods run in as well and speak up in defense of Takeru, saying the classroom is not the same without him. Yui tells Zeus everyone feels the same way and they really are learning about humans. When Zeus questions if she intends to defy him, Yui proclaims that the one at this academy who understands humans the least is Zeus, and tells him to learn from the others and study humans more closely. Humans can recover from their mistakes and want to save their friends when they're in trouble. That's what it means to be human. Thoth smiles and asks Zeus what he will do. Hades speaks up as well, saying Zeus never misses anything and he knew this would happen. Zeus relents and tells Takeru to continue his studies and produce results. Everyone is relieved and Thoth tells them to return to the classroom since class is starting. As they walk to the classroom Takeru thanks Yui. He thought humans were weak, but she is strong and teases her about being a weed. Category:Plot Category:Anime